


Art for halotolerant's story "Carapace"

by mella68



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	

Summary provided by the author:

Bodie shifted uncomfortably in his hard plastic scoop-shaped orange seat, and tried to resist the urge to look over to Ray - sitting next to him at a distance prescribed by the bar fixings of the ranks of seats, apparently absorbed in the local paper: Tug-of-Love Housewife, 29, in High Speed Chase.  
  
With a muffled grunt, Bodie managed to slide his right leg - entirely encased in thick plaster from the groin down - along the floor, and rearranged his elbow crutches beside him…’  
  
It’s been eight months now that they’ve been sleeping together, and Bodie knows things with Ray have to come to a head. He’s never felt for anyone as he does for his partner, and frankly that’s a problem.  
  
For one more day he has Ray, and then things have to change. A pity that day is a boring slog through Outpatients.  
  
After all, Ray may be at his side, but he’s in a right mood, and it’s not like he’s going to want to hear Bodie’s confession, is it?

 

 

It had been his first day out at the seaside, and he’d wiggled his toes in the warm sand with an ecstatic and confused delight.

 

He’d kept the shell, though, in a private box. When he saw it he was aware of a private existence no one else knew about, a self that no one else would ever see.

 

It felt refreshing, stepping outside and away from the stifling air of the hospital. The main road where it sat was busy, but as they crossed – Ray carefully stationing himself to ensure Bodie could cover the distance unchallenged – and then made their way into a side street, and through a footway, the lining of the way became greener, and then came railings, trees and the entrance to a park.

 

Ray looked away, and back, and let out a noise that was half a laugh, half a strangled sob.

“And of course, you  had to wait till this, till now out here in public, to tell me! Bodie, you…” He was frowning, smiling, laughing still, his eyes were moist. “In public in mid bloody daylight at…” he looked at his watch, “twelve seventeen in the afternoon.”

“Lunchtime,” Bodie pointed out, which seemed as sensible as anything.


End file.
